


Happy Saint Cethleann’s Day!

by BlackCherrySeltzer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Valentines Day!, M/M, No Beta, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCherrySeltzer/pseuds/BlackCherrySeltzer
Summary: Caspar desperately wants to tell Linhardt those big three world changing words on Saint Cethleann’s Day, but his nerves keep preventing him from saying anything. With some good advice, and a little practice, maybe he’ll finally be able to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Happy Saint Cethleann’s Day!

“Okay Caspar, just say it. It’s not that hard,” Caspar muttered to himself in a shaky voice as he prepared to say the three words that rarely left his mouth.

“I… I lov… Ugh c’mon, don’t sound so nervous! Maybe if I close my eyes and count to three. Yeah, that could work! Okay, here it goes. One…two…three — I LOVE YOU!!”

His words reverberated in the empty training grounds. The practice mannequin in front of him remained silent at his admission.

“Ugh this is no good. If even just saying it to this dummy is making me anxious, how am I ever going to tell Linhardt…” Caspar lamented to himself and picked up his hand axe. He readied his aim and threw it at the mannequin landing a direct hit to its wooden head. “Honestly, I feel less nervous preparing for a fight than telling Linhardt my feelings…” 

Saint Cethleann’s day was just around the corner. Each year when this day came about, it had become a tradition around Fódlan for couples all across the land to take the day to appreciate the one they loved. Caspar wanted nothing more to tell Linhardt that he loved him on this day, but even just thinking about it turned his stomach into knots. What if he was making a big mistake and ruined everything between them with these three words? 

He walked over and removed his axe, gave it another throw at the target behind him to calm his nerves before going back to the mannequin.

“Okay let’s do this again,” he closed his eyes, “I…love…you? No, no, sound more confident, Caspar! I-I… love you. I love you. I love y—”

“You know, I don’t think it loves you back, Caspar…” Hilda interrupted entering the training grounds. 

“Ah! Hilda! I-I was just, uh, trying to do some…battlefield situational training, yeah! See, you never know who you’ll have to face in a war - it even may be those you love, so I was just practicing that. That’s all!” Caspar said quickly trying to recover.

“Uh-huh, sure. Why are you here late at night though?” Hilda said carefully entering the dirty training pit, making sure not to mess up her boots.

“Can’t I ask you the same thing? I doubt you’re here to practice.”

“Oh gods, no. I just accidentally left my favorite bracelet here when I was cheering Ferdinand on during today’s tournament. I think I left it on this bench — here it is!” she exclaimed picking up a slender silver bracelet. 

“Anyway, it’s late and curfew’s in a half hour, you really should give up for tonight,” she chided him.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right…” Caspar sighed, returning his hand axe to the rack near the dummies.

“Say Hilda, have you ever said that to anyone before?”

“What, to give up? Oh _tons_ of times, you know that!”

“No, ugh, I mean, you know, what I was saying when you came in?” Caspar asked shyly looking away from her.

“Oh you mean ‘I love you’? Well yeah, it’s not that big of a deal to say,” she shrugged like that’s the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes focused in on him, growing suspicious, “Wait isn’t Saint Cethleann’s Day tomorrow? Don’t tell me _you’re_ going to tell someone you love them?!” she gasped. “Caspar, I didn’t know you were in love with someone! Who is it?! I have to know now! Is it the professor? Oh I bet it’s them, I’m right aren’t I?” she jumped over to him in excitement.

“Well, uh, let’s just say it’s someone I’ve known for a while and leave it at that, alright? Ugh, and honestly I’ve known I’ve felt this way for a while now, but even though I’m confident in my feelings, whenever I go to say those three words, I just…can’t do it right…” he sighed.

“Aww Caspar, you have nothing to worry about! Maybe it’s just the setting here that’s getting you all riled up. It’s all about the setting, oh and timing! You got to time it at the perfect moment, you can’t just randomly run up to a person and scream it at them!” she giggled.

“Right, setting and timing… So at the right place and time, I won’t feel so nervous saying it?”

“Exactly! It doesn’t hurt to look good for the part too!” she winked at him.

“Ha! I’m already there Hilda! My muscles have been looking great lately!” He flexed his arms to show her his strength.

Hilda sighed, shaking her head, “That’s…not quite what I meant, but I guess go with whatever works for you.”

“Thanks, Hilda. This actually helped a lot!”

“Great, now if you don’t mind I need to get my beauty sleep. Later, Caspar!” she waved back leaving the grounds.

***

_“I can do this, I can do this, I can do this,”_ Caspar repeated in his head as he walked over from the training grounds to Linhardt’s room.

He opened up the door to find Linhardt nose deep in _The Study of Crestology Vol. 3_ at his desk. He looked up from his book and gave Caspar a warm, welcoming smile. His heart fluttered with nervous energy. _“Great… I still feel nervous… Maybe I’ll wait until tomorrow,”_ he thought.

“Done training so soon? The night is still so young!” Linhardt said sarcastically.

“Well you know that damn curfew they put in place for the training grounds is way to early. Maybe I could move one of the training dummies to here and practice all night while you research,” Caspar joked back.

Linhardt grimaced at his suggestion and closed his book. “You make so much noise when you train, I’d hardly be able to think straight let alone conduct proper research,” he said standing up and placing his book back on the shelf near his desk. Caspar laughed at him, removing his heavy armor and lying down on his bed.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I can keep at it all night like you do.”

“Hey, I don’t stay up the _whole_ night, I know when to stop,” Linhardt argued joining Caspar on the bed. _“See?”_

Caspar rolled over giving Linhardt a kiss on the cheek, “And I always like it when you do,” he smiled extinguishing the candle near the bed.

The pair couldn’t have been lying there for more than ten minutes, but Linhardt was already fast asleep. Caspar, on the other hand, stared up to the dark ceiling too anxious to sleep. _“I’m going to tell him tomorrow over a nice dinner, it’s settled,”_ he thought to himself, _“Hilda said the right place and time, so I’ll take him to his favorite inn, I think that should work. Plus tomorrow is Saint Cethleann’s Day so it will all be perfect. Yeah, okay tomorrow’s the day!”_

Caspar rolled onto his side to look at the man lying next to him. The moonlight streaming into the room shimmered on his pale skin. Linhardt’s green locks were down from its usual bun and messily covering his face. Caspar smiled and gently brushed them out of his face, pulling him in to hold him. Linhardt hummed in his sleep at Caspar’s soft touch.

 _“Too bad I can’t tell him now… Wait! He won’t hear me say it now! Maybe I can practice a few times with him before tomorrow and he won’t even know! Oh this is genius, Caspar!”_ he thought seeing his partner deep asleep next to him.

“Okay, here it goes,” he said closing his eyes. “I… love you. I love you.” His whispers were shaky, but definitely more confident than a few hours ago.

“Linhardt, I love you. And I always have, ever since we were little. I honestly don’t think there’s any one else I could feel this way towards. You mean so much to me. I love you, I lov—”

“I love you too, Caspar.”

Caspar’s eyes snapped open. He was met face to face with Linhardt who laughed placing a small kiss on his forehead. “You know, you might be the loudest whisperer I’ve ever met,” he teased.

Caspar was utterly flustered, “Linhardt! I-I didn’t mean, well I do mean, uh I mean I just didn’t want you to hear that here and now!” He was mentally cursing himself, he screwed up everything Hilda told him. “I… Okay, pretend you didn’t hear that, I’ll fix it all tomorrow and then everything will be alright and, and—”

“Caspar, shh it’s okay,” Linhardt said trying to calm the smaller man down. He gently stroked his hand through Caspar’s hair and held him. “Did you not hear me before? I love you too, and I will love you tomorrow, and the next day.”

Caspar dropped his shoulders, “You really do? Even though I told you this, well here… and when you were asleep… I completely messed up. I had a whole plan to tell you tomorrow on Saint Cethleann’s Day at the perfect place and—”

“Caspar, that doesn’t matter as much as you think it does. There will never be a perfect place or time. It’s the words that matter the most. I love you and I have for a while, and honestly I’m glad you finally said it. I was too much of a coward to say anything when I should have said this a while ago…” Linhardt admitted looking away.

Caspar took Linhardt in for a long kiss and finally breathed a sigh of relief. “I guess we were both making this out to be this terrifying thing when it really wasn’t that bad. I love you! Ha! I can say this all day now! I LOVE YOU!!” Caspar yelled loudly echoing in the small dorm room.

“…While there isn’t any right place or time to say it, Caspar, I think there is a wrong volume…” Linhardt said covering his ear closest to Caspar.

Caspar laughed at him pulling him in for a kiss. Linhardt quickly fell back asleep in his arms with a warm smile across his face. Caspar’s previous anxiety finally subsided and he felt his eyelids getting heavy too.

“I love you, Linhardt. Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did not think I'd be able to get this out today but I got a sudden burst of writing motivation woo! The crest of Cethleann kinda looks like a heart so it makes sense to be Fodlan's version of Valentine's Day, right? 😅
> 
> Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day! 💕


End file.
